Silent Chaos
by IronFrost
Summary: Behind great leaders, there is a great woman who controls everything. Loki is no exception, no matter how much he denys it. He knows its true.
1. Serenity

Serenity watched from the shadows as some S.H.I.E.L.D agents ushered a chained Loki to Dr. Bruce Banner's room (which was actually a cell for holding him in case he went Hulk on everyone).

_Why do I get the feeling that Bruce is seriously not going to like this, _the rather small woman thought, a small smile playing on her lightly colored lips? She padded out from the dark corner she had been hiding in and silently fell into place behind the large group with tinier feet.

Serenity let out a slight gasp and pushed herself against the wall as the men who had been taking Loki to Bruce's room exited through the small doorway, leaving Nick Fury and Loki alone.

Fury went to work on explaining the ant/boot concept to the godly prisoner. Serenity couldn't help but give a small chiming giggle at the way that both men managed to keep a straight face. Fury spun around to face her, and for a second Serenity thought he was angry. Instead, Fury merely motioned her to come further into the large metal room. She quietly walked over to him, her steps nearly silent as usual. Her knee-high blue dress bounced happily up and down with each step she took.

Loki stared her down and ran a rather judgmental stare over her profile with narrow and accusing eyes.

"Loki," Fury stated, causing the other man to turn his attention back to him. "I would like you to meet Agent Lotus." Serenity offered Loki a small wave as Fury briefly glanced at her. "Agent, this is the man who claims that he wants to take over the world." Nick explained with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I did not know that you let children work for you, Director." Loki sneered from his place behind the thick glass. Serenity merely smiled at the black haired man who tried to look as if nothing in the universe could faze him. But Serenity wasn't stupid. She saw past his superior façade and could see a seriously lonely person.

"I'm twenty one, Loki." Serenity stated. "I already talked Director Fury out of having children working here. If he had hair, I'm sure there would be enough white and grey in it already." She told him in such a soft voice that Loki thought it was going to melt the glass he was standing behind. Nick glared at her with one eye.

"Are you informing me that I'm old, Agent Lotus." She turned away from looking at the Norse God in the giant container and gave the director a blank look with violet eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." She stated simply. Loki resisted the urge to double over in laughter. Instead, he glanced to the corner of the room with a small smirk played out on his pale lips. Fury looked like the big, bad wolf from the Three Little Pigs as his chest swelled angrily. His one eye glared back and forth between the smirking god and the softly smiling agent.

"Lotus," Fury grounded out. "You're in charge of watching over the prisoner while he is aboard this helicarrier." With that, he spun on his heels and quickly marched out of the room. Loki smirked at the Directors anger before shifting his eyes to study his glass cage. He could have easily broken out of the large prison, but what fun would that be? If he stayed here then he could draw out the sweet, thick, tension that the idiot "heroes" (if he could even call the dysfunctional group that) already created. And his plans with the green beast would help to set all of his plans of taking over Earth into motion.

The light sound of padding soles of feet drew him out of his intense thoughts. He turned to see the short woman sitting on the metal floor with her feet tucked underneath her electric blue dress. She glanced up at him with bright violet eyes and offered him another smile.

"Why must you have such an annoying smile?" Loki scoffed with a slight roll of his eyes. Serenity's all-too-nice demeanor vanished in seconds as she narrowed her at the prisoner.

"Me?" She snapped. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Your face is just as annoying." She ignored the backfiring thought that she had just called her face annoying.

"I believe I was referring to your smile, not your face." Loki replied with an amused expression on his pale face. Serenity felt her frowning at his words and kept quiet as she tried to bite back the blush that was currently trying to take over her lightly tanned face. "Did I hit an old nerve, agent?"

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or as a compliment." She stated. Loki noticed that she avoided his jab and reverted to her gentle expression.

"I would consider it to be a bit of both, actually. Not that you mortals can tell the difference of ideas and thoughts that are completely both. Honestly, you humans have the brains of very small creatures - another reason why I should rule over you." Loki sneered at the tiny woman. Serenity felt rage swell inside of her unnaturally small body. Within seconds she was up and standing in front of the thick glass that separated the two of them.

"Don't you dare go off and insult mortals you ignorant ass." Serenity seethed. "It was mortals that are keeping you locked up like an animal and don't you dare forget it. You may be a god, but that doesn't automatically mean you know how to rule over others." Loki gaped at her and he could have sworn that a growl followed her words.

Serenity turned away from him and breathed through her button/slightly upturned nose to calm her anger and slow the racing thoughts that were a whirlwind in her mind. Already she probably had gotten on his ever growing bad/evil side.

Loki watched as she stilled and heard the harsh breathes leaving her. He didn't mind that she cursed him and that she looked ready to tear him limb from limb, set it all on fire and scatter them in the wind. The thing that got him was the glow of her violet eyes and made them look like glittering jewels. It was very appealing to the Norse god and not much was appealing to him. Serenity turned back to, with a light flushes to her face still, him and placed a light smile on her lips. _'Another insane mortal,'_ Loki thought.

He broke the silence between them. "Will you tell me why you keep smiling even though you wish to do me harm?"

Serenity's smile faltered for a moment but set it to a smaller one then the last. "I… I don't like to be angry." She stated as she brushed a strand of blackish red hair out of her face. "I mean, who wants to live a life full of anger and hate?" Loki frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"So many things start out with angry word or actions. Then things get worse by time after. People regret what they say when the feel the anger rise in them and let it take control of them." Serenity stated. Loki raised an eyebrow at her with a bit of confusion.

"You speak as if you lived it little mortal."

"My family is very dysfunctional."

Loki walked to the self like bed/seat and gracefully sat down and studied the small girl again. She was small, dark red head, thin, lightly tan, with light violet eyes. The overall like a doll.

"What about yours Loki?" she questioned softly.

His emerald eyes snapped up to her violet ones. "Why should I tell you? You pathetic mortal." He sneered, covering up a few of the hurtful memories he had from his childhood. There were also the cameras all around the translucent cage, like he would ever spill his secrets to complete morons. Serenity knew he wouldn't open up to anyone; she had to show she was not going to betray him or embarrass him.

She walked over to the panel Fury was standing by earlier and typed in some codes to turn off the audio for the room of the cage. Turning towards the leather clad man, she smiled another soft smile.

"You smiling is starting to infuriate me little doll." Loki stated.

"You already said that."

"Merely rewording it."

Serenity made to retort again when someone called her on her com. He could here loud voices emitting from the device from her ear even through the thick glass. _She's going to have hearing problems one day_, Loki thought with a bit of sympathy. He froze; he was FEELING sympathy for a MORTAL! Loki shook his head, promptly shaking any sort of emotional thought from his head.

"Yes sir I know," Serenity spoke into the com. Link. "No sir, it was only- yes I understand, I'll turn if back on immediately." The small woman frowned at the fact that her plan to get Loki to say things about himself was thwarted. With a sigh, she returned to the control panel and pressed a few buttons to turn the audio for the cage back on.

"This chat has been... Nice." Serenity stated without looking up from the control panel. "But it seems I have some other matters to attend to." And by other matters she meant: go explain to Fury why she had turns off the audio receptors for the cage. Loki merely scoffed and turned away slightly, as if he could care less that she had to leave. Serenity smiled gently at him before spinning on her heels and stalking out of the door. Loki huffed in slight annoyance as he lied down on the white berth.

He tried to ignore the slight fluttering feeling in his chest.


	2. Mr Tall Sexy Leather Man

Nick Fury was confused and angry, more angry than confused. His youngest and close feeling agent walked onto the brig with a confused look played out across her face.

"Can I help you Director?" Serenity's chime like voice rang through the bustling control room. Jeez, Serenity thought with a slight frown. Don't these people ever sleep?  
Fury turned his one eye glare to her with a thin mouth.

"Sit, Lotus," his deep voice instructed.  
He watched as the young girl quietly sat down in a hard metal chair that was placed by the table that the Avengers team, if they could be called a team, usually sat at while being informed. It would have been better if whoever designed the hellicarrier to put the meeting table (Coulson called it that when he heard the use of it) in a different room, and not behind him. It made him feel vulnerable to any sort of anger-filled attack.

"Care to tell me why, Serenity, I couldn't hear you and the prisoner speaking?" He studied the form of the girl, looking for a crack in her armor.

Her breath became irregular in the oddest way when she started to mull things over in her mind. He also noticed that her pinky that was resting lightly on the clear metal table started to shake a bit. The large light violet eyes gave nothing away though.

Nick Fury had raised this girl since her parents died on a mission when she was about a year old. He taught her everything he knew, but she still came with a few cracks that he was trying to smooth out.

The small girl turned to stone when she replied. "I was merely giving him some privacy. People actually like that, you know."  
Fury sighed at her barely shaking form, something happened in that room.

"Yes but I need to know what was going on. He killed over 80 people in two days."

"Didn't Natasha basically just tell...Thor, I think, that?" Serenity asked as she crossed her legs and raised a small hand to her face to study her nails before using the other to dig underneath them.

"And I think I can take care of myself against Mr. Tall-Sexy-Leather Man." Serenity purred out the last bit with a sly grin on her face as she moved her hand to swipe the air in front of it like an amused kitten.

Fury just stood there processing what she just said. Serenity glanced up in slight concern for a moment when she noticed his pale face and unmoving eyes.

"... What did you just call him?!" Fury finally made out, his voice coming out in an angry yell.

"Trust me. I can handle him Papa Bear, no need to cuddle me anymore. I want to help out now, not hide when something goes wrong. You taught me everything I know and now I'm putting it to good use." Serenity raised her hands to hold them over her heart as she leaned forward slightly.

"I don't want to feel useless anymore."

Fury let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand and closed his only eye. Sometimes he really wished he didn't take her in all those years ago. Of course, he would never change the fact that he did. Fury liked her too much for that (Like because love is too strong a word for Fury).

"Please Nick. I wanna help now, today, not years from now." she used her big violet eyes and pouted her lips in a puppy dog eyes. It never worked but it made her look adorable in that own special way of hers.

"Go to your room Serenity." He snapped quietly, deciding to play the tough parent card. Fury instantly regretted it.

She gave him a straight, emotionless face and slammed her arm down on the table along with uncrossing her legs to let them heavily hit the floor with a loud thump. "Please tell me you're not really playing the responsible parent card on me. And REALLY?! My room!? What am I, 5? You seriously believe that I'm going to get up from this chair and walk to my damn courters just because you tell me too!?"

Nick glowered down at her, completely unused to this type of behavior… well at least from people who aren't Tony Stark.

"You are too young to do this Serenity, if I had it my way; you would have your miniature sorry ass on the land doing some worthless, regular job. Not up here where anything can go wrong and something bad could happen to you!" Fury nearly screamed at her in front of nearly half of the SHIELD agents on board. He barley paid any mind to the few lingering agents nearby that turned their heads to see what he was yelling at.

Serenity glanced at her feet for a moment before glaring up at him while she stood up from her metal chair. Fury watched in silence as she walked towards the exit. Suddenly, the girl paused and stood at the double doors.

"Fury," Serenity stated calmly without even turning around to look at him. "I'm twenty-one. I'm not that helpless little girl you took in all those years ago. I can handle myself." With that, Serenity calmly walked through the double doors of the control room, leaving them swinging back and forth in her wake. Fury sighed and slumped down into one of the swirly chairs placed in front of the large table.

XxXxXx

Steve walked down the cool hallway when a fiery girl paced herself toward him. He never really seen a girl so small and so angry.

"Excuse me miss." Steve put in to get the girls attention but when she looked to him he half wished he didn't. Her eyes were cold and hard. She stopped a foot away from him and tilted her head back to look him in the face.

"Can I help you Captain?" the high voice that came from this little thing surprised him for a second.

"Can you tell me where the mess hall is?" a bit of a stupid question.  
"The mess hall is one left, two right, and another left. Have fun." she then side stepped him and started to continue on her path.

"Wait!" She turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly waiting for a answer.

"Umm... Would you like to accompany me to the mess hall?"  
The girl tapped her fingers against her thighs that were covered by a blue dress. 'It suits her.' Steve thought while looking her over. Her blackish red hair stood out from her dress that was equalling standing out from her hair.

She rolled her eyes at him, possibly from his awed look, and nodded her head at the blonde. Steve smiled at her and followed her in the direction of what he really hoped for the mess hall. He hasn't eaten anything since getting on the Quinjet earlier that day.

"I'm Serenity by the way." the short girl introduced herself.

"Steve Rogers." he introduced himself. He was surprised that she didn't know him already, everyone knew in SHEILD. "Are you a agent here?"

"Have been for awhile now." the small girl said, not sounding very happy about it. Steve nodded and continued to follow her. From his experiences from the 40's doing the Captain America shows, he knows not to upset a angry dane.

They continued the trek to the mess hall in silence. Once they got there Steve looked to the young girl. She didn't look him in the eye but looked over his shoulder, which is quite a feet.

"Ummmm... Thank you for directing me here." Steve said awkwardly.

"Your welcome Steve." Serenity said, finally looking him in the eye. She then turned and briskly walked down the hallway. Steve walked into the metal doorway but turned back when he heard his name. "Steve!" it was Serenity.

"If you want to, I could help you out after all this with the twenty first century situation. And I want you to teach me how to draw in return. Is that a deal?" her small smile on her smooth face made him give a large smile in return with a nod of his head. Serenity nodded, smiled, and continued to walk to her destination; leaving Steve feeling happier than he has since he came aboard.


End file.
